


Frost Bite

by CrazyKiek



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, S&M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyKiek/pseuds/CrazyKiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma needs a good fucking and knows just the man to give it to her. WARNING: VIOLENT GRAPHIC ANGRY SEX! If you are the least bit turned off, offended, grossed out whatever, DO NOT READ! If you read it anyway and get offended too bad, don't say I didn't warn you! Otherwise... ENJOY! ANYTHING STATED ABOUT ONE CHARACTER BY ANOTHER DOES NOT NECESSARILY REPRESENT THE VIEWS OF THE AUTHOR. FEED BACK IS WELCOMED IN THE FORM OF CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND PRAISE. Also I do not own these charachter's i'm just borrowing them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost Bite

"I am not one of your simpering little sluts who hang on your every word Logan. You can't push me around like you do Kitty and Jubilee." Logan growled, "Leave them out of this!" Emma cooed sarcastically, "Owe look at the big bad wolf trying to be so sweet and caring. You might have your little pets fooled but to everyone else you’re just an animal and animals are incapable of love."

She was pushing him too far; she knew it and she loved it. "Do you want to hit me Logan? You want to cut me with your claws don't you?" 

"Don't tempt me woman!" He growled. Emma leaned forward and tilted her head up exposing her neck and breasts. In this position her full breasts were falling out more than normal. Logan sniffed the air trying to smell fear on her but she had none. Emma Frost was one of the few people who were not afraid of him and for some reason that really bugged him! He was beginning to think that she was getting in his way on purpose it was obvious she wanted him but what woman didn't? He appealed to their most base desire for an uber masculine dominant male, and Wolverine is just about as masculine as they come!  
Emma started straight into his eyes daring him to hurt her. She was testing him, tempting him. She wanted him to lose it, if he hurt her she could get rid of him for good. He was the one man she COULD NOT HAVE. Maybe he just wasn’t into her she has a few theories. Beast suggested that Logan may simply not be into blondes, Emma thought though that she just wasn’t fragile, thinking about it she really wasn’t his type it seemed. The girls he likes are always damsels in distress, innocent little things that he can control. Emma was cold and calculating; where the other girls were fragile she was hard as diamond. She was also manipulative and not in the cute way that jubilee and kitty manipulate men. Her psychic abilities allowed her to know everything about everyone and anyone, this along with her general ruthlessness made her a dangerous enemy. Emma Frost was a cold hearted bitch and the scary part was that she didn’t even need a weapon x program to make her that way.  
Logan backed Emma against the refrigerator his solid body pressed against her holding her in place. Her perfect humongous breasts spilling out right in his face made it difficult for him to shield his mind and keep from getting an erection.  
Emma could feel the sexual tension and thought it all coming from her until she got a glimpse into Wolverines violent sexual fantasy. He was fucking her with his claws pressed against her throat and a small trickle of blood was dripping down her neck. The vision made her wet. She was not opposed to the idea. “I must say I thought the men at the Hell Fire Club were twisted but none ever thought to hold a knife to my throat. Until now I never would have found that appealing.  
Logan roared, “Get out of my head!” SNIKT His claws came out right under Emma’s chin actually cutting off a short piece of hair.  
“Take me Logan right here! We both want it! FUCK ME YOU ANIMAL! She yelled with passion and rage combined. She thrust her hips towards his and felt his erection grow. She leaned into him and whispered, “Don’t you ever wonder how it would be with a REAL WOMAN? I promise NOT to be GENTLE if you aren’t. SNIKT Emma’s clothes were gone except for her boots and cape. Logan grabbed her by the arm and threw her towards the table, “Bend over bitch.” He snarled as he unbuttoned his pants freeing his bulging cock. It wasn’t the longest Emma had seen but he definitely had a thick one. She knew it would be a tight fit but that made it much more pleasurable for both of them.  
Emma pushed herself up onto the table and spread her legs wide. “I told you to bend over.” Logan said flatly. “And I told you I’m not one of your silly little girls! I want you to look at me and know who you’re fucking! I want you to know that it’s my hot cunt getting you off!”  
In one move Wolverine was on top and deep inside of her. He actually got his big thick cock all the way inside of her in one move and Emma screamed from the sudden pleasure and pain. AAAAAAAAAAhhhhh YES! Hpmmmmph  
Logan had his hands on her firm ass holding her up as he thrust in and out, Emma balanced on her ass holding onto Logan’s shoulders while he rode her hard and fast. Her long nails dug into his skin as she held on for dear life.  
She was so tight he knew he had to be hurting her a little and he reveled in that thought. Emma  
reached one hand behind his head pulling him deeper into her wet aching pussy. She pulled on Logan’s  
hair and he tensed up unleashing his claws as he growled in her ear. His claws scraped her bum and  
back sending her into a blinding orgasm. Wolverine felt her hot juices soak his throbbing cock as her  
pussy walls trembled and vibrated around him pushing him closer to the edge. He closed his eyes, this  
was so wrong but felt so good! 

“Yes harder, HURT ME!” Emma screamed as Logan pounded his dick into her again and again with wild abandon. She threw hear head back and forth moaning louder with each thrust. Logan reached for her long blonde hair, wrapping it around his fist he jerked her head back hard but not quite hard enough to break her neck. He took his claws and scraped them against her breasts. When he scraped her nipple it bled a little. That glistening drop of red on her porcelain skin was just too tempting and Logan leaned down to lick it up and give her nipple a little suck and then bit it hard! “God yes!” She cried, “Again, you monster cut me! Hurt me! Bleed me!” Still fucking her brains out him ran his claws over her collar bone making more little cuts and licking up the blood. It tasted delicious, he ‘d never done anything like this before, not that he could remember at least but the taste of Emma’s blood was really turning him on. 

Logan retracted his claws and pushed Emma backwards so she was laying on her back then he wrapped  
His hands around her beautiful white neck and began choking her! He would not normally hurt a  
Woman like this but he knew Emma could take it. She wanted it!  
Emma could hardly breathe as wolverine choked her and pumped his big hard cock in and out of her  
Soaking wet pussy. He was thrusting harder and faster than ever and she knew he was going to come.  
She wanted his come and wrapped her long white legs around his waist pulling him in all the way one  
Last time. “Look at me!” She screamed as he closed his eyes in anticipation. “LOOK AT ME!!!” Logan opened his eyes and stared right into hers as they came together. Emma screamed as her orgasm took over her body she convulsed and writhed in  
pleasure while Wolverine stood completely still and let out a fierce roar while his hot cum filled her cunt. The pair basked in the afterglow for about five seconds before realizing where they were and who they were with. Then they lept away as if the other was poison.

“Dog.” “Bitch.” Each muttered. Wolverine walked out of the room as if nothing happened.  
While Emma recovered her clothes and composed herself she smiled. “The White Queen always gets  
What she wants.”


End file.
